Legolas's Bad Habits
by Manwathiel Melda
Summary: Legolas has some bad habits, started long ago. Can he stop them before too many people find out his secret?
1. An Annoying Future King

Disclamier: I do not own any of the characters in the Fellowship. The characters of Legolas's mother and brother belong to me, along with what happened. Some quotes are from the movies, others from the book.

Chapter 1 (Legolas's POV)

Legolas closed his eyes and tried to trick the ranger into thinking he was asleep.

"Legolas, I know you are not asleep!" the ranger said in an annoyed tone. Although the elf did not notice, his fingers were in his mouth, and he was chewing on them. "Grow up and stop biting your nails!" came the same annoyed voice. Aragorn really was getting irritated.

Legolas sat up. Hadn't his father said almost the same thing when he was young? He rolled his eyes. "Oh brother," he muttered to himself in Silvan. He knew the only other person in the group who might be able to understand him was Aragorn, who was glaring at him.

"Legolas," the ranger said more quietly, "I can't believe you haven't gotten over that! It has been many years, mellon-nin."

"I know. And I still haven't figured out why I do it," the blond elf replied. He looked over towards Gimli, who was fast asleep and snoring. Sam, as late as it was, was attempting to get Frodo to eat something, Merry and Pippin were sleeping, and Boromir was pacing around camp. Legolas smiled as he watched Sam beg Frodo to eat just a little bit of food.

"Aragorn," he said urgently as he stood up, "we must get going! I know the hobbits are wounded, but we must continue on the Quest!" It was getting late, and they had stopped for some time to help Sam and Frodo, who had been injured in Moria. Moria. The elf shuddered at the thought of the deep mines.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Aragorn asked. The elf nodded, his mind elsewhere. The Fellowship's greatest loss had been there.

"Gandalf," he murmured. "We need you," he added in the quietest whisper he could manage. He did not want to be too loud, for he did not want to upset the others. Aragorn and Frodo had taken the old wizard's death harder than anyone else. Legolas knew that the ranger and Gandalf had been great friends for many years, and although he had known Gandalf, he had not known him like Estel had.

'_Aragorn!'_ he told himself. Aragorn disliked being called by his childhood elvish name 'Estel,' translated as 'Hope,' but sometimes Legolas could not help himself. He had known Aragorn since the Human was young and had hard time not calling him Estel. _'It is Aragorn!'_

"We must go now," he heard Aragorn saying.

"Give them a moment longer, Aragorn!" Boromir said angrily. "They need some more time!"

"Time is something we do not have right now!" Aragorn replied in a tone to match Boromir's. "We must go now!"

Legolas walked over and helped Sam up. Aragorn went over and shook Gimli awake. Then he went to Frodo and got him up. Boromir went over to Merry and Pippin and pulled them up.

They packed up their camp and headed off with Aragorn in front and Boromir in the back. Legolas focused on _not_ biting his nails and keeping the hobbits in line.

*****

"Legolas! What are you doing?" asked a voice behind him.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, Legolas. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Estel," Legolas muttered more to himself than the ranger that stood behind him. He felt Aragorn's glare and wondered what he had done this time.

"Are you sure, _Prince_ Legolas?" Legolas turned around and glared.

"Why are you calling me that?" he asked quietly.

"Because you were calling me Estel again. You know I don't like it, mellon-nin," Aragorn replied. Legolas gave his friend a small smile.

"Sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly," the blonde elf said.

"Legolas, I am worried about you," the Ranger said. "You haven't been yourself for a few days. What's wrong?"

"You haven't been yourself the past few days either, Aragorn," the elf retorted. He knew he was avoiding the questions. He brought his hand up to his mouth.

"Legolas! Stop it!" Aragorn shouted.

"What?"

"Your nails, mellon-nin," he replied, laughing. Legolas started laughing too. "But honestly, Legolas. What is bothering you?" Legolas stopped laughing.

"Nothing is bothering me, Aragorn," he said quietly. "I am fine. But you have changed in the past few days. Come, tell me what is wrong."

Aragorn sighed. "It is just that… well, I am confused without Gandalf. I don't know what to do."

Legolas nodded. "Do you need some help, mellon-nin?" His blue eyes searched Aragorn's grey ones, not liking what they found. Fear.

This time, it was the Ranger's turn to nod. "I do need help, Legolas," he said quietly. Legolas smiled. He knew it, and help was something he was ready to give to his friend. He had been chosen by Lord Elrond and knew he would be needed in the days to come, if only to give encouragement to the others.

"I am here for you, Aragorn," the elf whispered softly. "Are you sure that is all that's bothering you, my friend?"

"Yes. But you never did answer my question, Legolas," Aragorn replied with a grin.

"What question?"

"What has been bothering you?" Legolas's eyes grew wide at the question. He had forgotten it.

"Nothing is wrong, Aragorn," he muttered as if he was trying to convince himself that this was true.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, something he had learned from his father. "That is not true, Legolas. I can see it in your eyes. You are hurting very much; I wish you would let me help."

Legolas shook his head sadly. "No. Nobody can help me with this," he said in a whisper. "I am sorry, Aragorn." He looked up at the Ranger, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Legolas, you are in pain. Won't you tell me what is wrong?" There was a long silence.

"I… I… it is something I cannot to talk about," he finally said as the tears fell from his blue eyes.

"Can't, or won't talk about?" the Ranger asked. Legolas stood up.

"I think we should go," he said.

"Legolas, you are avoiding the questions again. What is really bothering you?" Aragorn asked.

"Nothing!" Legolas shouted quickly. "There is nothing wrong. Please, just let me be, Aragorn," he added more quietly and walked away.

*****

Legolas was silent for most of the journey the day, only talking when asked a question. He managed not to talk to Aragorn, and he also managed not to argue with Gimli. His thoughts were on something he would never tell anyone else.

"Legolas, do you know where we are going?" This question pulled the elf out of the private corner of his mind.

"What?" he asked. Merry repeated his question. "Oh. Aragorn is leading us to Lothlórien, home of the Galadhrim."

"Okay. Thanks, Legolas," Merry said as he ran off to tell Pippin, no doubt. The two younger hobbits were best friends. But why they had come, Legolas did not know.

His thoughts retrieved back to the corner they had been in before. He knew why he had started biting his nails recently again. But there was no way he would ever tell anyone else. This was his secret, and no one could know what it was.

*****

"Legolas," came a voice the elf knew all too well, "you are very quiet this afternoon. Is anything the matter?"

Legolas shook his head. He really did not need Aragorn on his case again. And he would not, could not tell Aragorn his secret. There was no way.

Legolas turned to look at his friend. The Ranger had a concerned expression on his face, and his eyes were searching the elf's, looking for an answer. Legolas turned away. He could not bear the probing look in Aragorn's clear grey eyes. And he definitely did not want Aragorn to find out his secret.

"Aragorn," Legolas said, carefully keeping his emotions out of his voice, "you would not want to fall behind the Fellowship, do you?"

"No, but I noticed you have been in the back of the group, and you being a wood elf, well, I thought you would be leading us as fast as possible, Legolas," Aragorn replied.

"No, I'm afraid not today. I am not in the mood, nor do I have the energy for a sprint across the meadows this afternoon, Aragorn," he replied as they walked on. He shifted his gaze to the woods of Lothlórien, where he knew they would be able to rest for some time without fear.

*****

As the group came closer to the woods, Legolas picked up his pace. He was now anxious to rest in the fair land. The Fellowship crossed the river Nimrodel, and Legolas sand the song of the elven maiden. When night approached, Legolas said that he would climb up into the trees. He jumped up then fell back down in surprise. He heard talking above them in Silvan, his native tongue, and looked up to reply. Later, some arrangements were made. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were to go up into the tree with Haldir, while the rest of them went up to the next tree. It was agreed that Gimli would go blindfolded, as was the law. Haldir could not just change it, even though Gimli had proven a faithful companion.

When it was time to go, Gimli made a fuss over it until Aragorn decided that they would all go blindfolded. Legolas was very upset with this arrangement. Here was another reason for him to be upset with the Ranger, for, although it was winter, Lórien was as beautiful as ever.

As annoyed as the elf was, he could see why Gimli did not want to be the only blindfolded. It would be embarrassing to be treated like a prisoner while all of your companions were allowed to walk free. Legolas was more annoyed with Aragorn than with Gimli. He had known the ranger for a long time, eighty years or so, but he had only known Gimli for a few months. Anyways, Aragorn _had_ been the one that said they should all be blindfolded.

And he understood why Gimli was against this arrangement. He was considered trustworthy among his own people and also in Rivendell, but now here, he was being treated like a prisoner. Although Legolas had been raised to believe that all dwarves were bad, he had changed his mind. He now felt like he understood Gimli. The dwarf was brave; he had dared to do many things, and Legolas sensed this was only the beginning of things. Gimli was extremely brave. He had proved that, and Legolas was sure he would prove it again in the days to come.


	2. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 2

They later went and met the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Legolas looked at Aragorn and saw relief flood the Ranger's face. He knew his face was also filled with relief.

Legolas watched as Galadriel looked at each one. She held them in her gaze for some time each. He saw Boromir start to cry, Sam blushed, Frodo's eyes filled with tears – almost as if he had seen the end of his quest, Merry and Pippin smiled, and Gimli's eyes grow soft. Then the Lady held his gaze. For quite a while, Aragorn later said.

She asked him if he would continue the Quest, or would he rather go home? He did not want to go home right then, for his father was probably still mad at him. Nobody knew the true reason why he had been sent to carry the ill tidings of Sméagol's escape. Only he and his father did. He drew in a sharp breath when Galadriel figured it out. He had not wanted anyone to know. But it was what she discovered next that caused him to bite his nails, much to his dismay.

She saw his secrets! No one, nobody should, could ever know what they were. And now, she did!

"Legolas!" she said gently in his mind. "Stop. Calm down. I will not tell anyone. Do not worry. It is safe. Tell Aragorn. He will keep your secrets. Trust him. He trusts you. Repay that trust. Help him. He needs you." She paused, still holding him in her gaze. "But now, rest. Forget your troubles. And sleep peacefully."

Then she turned her gaze to Aragorn, the only one in the Company whom she had not done so with yet. She held him for a while, and Legolas watched the Ranger closely. At one point, Aragorn shook his head and sighed. Legolas could not figure out what they were talking about. Finally, Aragorn broke down, almost sobbing. Legolas walked over quickly to the Ranger and patted him on the shoulder.

*****

Later that night, as they were getting ready for bed, some of the elves started to sing.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said softly.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked, as if in awe.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near," Legolas replied. Then he walked away, hoping for some time alone. He heard Sam mutter something about fireworks.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Legolas turned around. Sam had stood up. " 'The finest rockets ever seen. / They burst in stars of blue and green. / Or after thunder, golden showers. / Came falling like… a rain of flowers.' Oh that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

Legolas smiled at the hobbit, who obviously also missed the wizard. Legolas watched as Aragorn went over to Boromir and they talked. He desperately wanted to talk with the Ranger, but he also knew he could not interrupt something like that.

*****

Early the next morning, Legolas arose before the sun. He tapped Aragorn gently on the shoulder.

"Come on, mellon-nin," he said. "The sun is rising, and it's ever so beautiful!"

"Not now, Legolas," replied the Ranger in a rather annoyed voice. "I'm sleeping!"

"Oh, come on. No you're not. You just want me to think you are. Anyways, I have something I need to talk to you about," he added in a quieter voice.

"Alright. You got me. What is it?" Aragorn asked as he sat up.

"Can we go away from the rest of the group? It's something kind of private," Legolas replied. Aragorn nodded and got up to follow him a few yards away where they could talk without anyone else over hearing them.

"Alright. What is bothering you, mellon-nin?" Aragorn asked when he saw the worried look on Legolas's face.

"I… I… I'm not sure how to say this. But yesterday, when Galadriel was talking to me, she told me I should tell you," he said. "But I don't know how to start."

"Let me ask you a question. What did she want you to tell me?" Aragorn asked.

"Well… uh… do you remember when you kept asking me what was bothering me, and I didn't answer?" Aragorn nodded. "Well, she told me to tell you what I figured out. Why I've been biting my nails again. Because I thought I had stopped too. But I guess not. I… I… uh… guess it's because of Gandalf. We lost him, you know?" Here Aragorn nodded again, tears filling his grey eyes. "Well, I don't know how I can say this," Legolas said, tears shining in his blue eyes.

"Just say it, Legolas," Aragorn said. "I won't interrupt."

Legolas took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions. "Okay. Well, since Gandalf died, I have been biting my nails, right? Well, I guess that goes back to my Naneth." Here he stopped again, not sure if he could continue. "I'm sorry, Aragorn. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." He closed his eyes and swayed. Aragorn jumped up and grabbed him.

"Legolas! Are you okay?" he asked, deep concern in his voice. Legolas opened his eyes.

"I'm fine, Aragorn. I guess I just got a little lightheaded there for a second. But really, I'm fine. But like I was saying… I guess it goes back to Naneth. You see, after her… her death, I started biting my nails a lot. And for months, I couldn't figure out why. Ada kept getting mad at me, and more like that. Losing Gandalf, although less painful for me, was like losing Naneth again. Perhaps not quite as painful, because I didn't know Gandalf as well, but it still hurt. And so I started biting my nails again."

"Wow, Legolas. I'm amazed. But what about the pain in your eyes? It's still there," Aragorn said gently.

"Oh, that. That's nothing, Aragorn," Legolas said in a not too convincing voice. Aragorn looked at him, and Legolas could tell he was not convinced. "Alright. I guess that comes from many different things. It, too, started with Naneth. But Ada made it worse. I guess it really started to show when…" his voice trailed off.

"What happened, mellon-nin?" Aragorn asked. Legolas buried his face in his hands and cried. When he finally calmed down some, he looked up.

"It really started to show when Ada blamed me for what happened with Sméagol. You see, I was one of the guards who… who was off duty that night. That's why I'm alive. Because I wasn't working that night. He blamed me for what happened to… to…" Legolas just could not say his brother's name. It was too horrible.

"To whom, Legolas?" came the Ranger's soft voice.

"Turin," Legolas finally said.

"What happened to him?"

"He… he… died," was all he could manage to say. "He was on duty that night, and he was killed. It's all my fault he died. You see, we had switched places, because I had something that came up and he said it would be okay if we switched. It is all my fault," Legolas said quietly. "Ada hates me. He called me a nuisance. That's why I'm almost never in Mirkwood. And that's why, even though I'm a prince, I was sent on this mission." He paused, looking up at Aragorn pleadingly. "You have to swear you'll never tell! Please, Aragorn. The only other people living who know of my roll in this are Ada, Elrond, and Galadriel! You can't tell anyone else! Please!"

"Alright. I won't, Legolas. Don't worry," Aragorn said. "And you are not a nuisance."

"Hannon le, mellon-nin," Legolas muttered. His hand went to his forehead, almost as if he was too warm. Aragorn gently picked it up and lay his own on the elf's head.

"Warm, Legolas. You need to rest. Please, mellon-nin. You will feel better if you do," the Ranger said. Legolas nodded. He was too tired to argue.

*****

When he woke up later that afternoon, Legolas found Aragorn standing over him.

"How do you feel, Legolas?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess." He shrugged. "Better than I did last night," he added with a grin. Aragorn nodded, understanding filling his eyes. "Aragorn, I didn't get to ask you all the questions I wanted to."

"Uh… Like what?" Aragorn asked.

"If you don't mind my asking, what was the Lady asking you about?"

"Oh, uh, that." The Ranger paused. "Uh… She just asked me a few questions about Arwen. And some other things," he muttered. Legolas heard the quiet words.

"Like what, mellon-nin?" he asked gently. "Come, it will help you."

"Uh… Just some things about the Quest and Gandalf," Aragorn replied.

"Are you still upset about that?" Legolas asked, afraid of the answer.

Aragorn nodded slowly. "I am, but… Oh, I don't know. It's hard without Gandalf."

This time, Legolas nodded. "It was not your fault, mellon-nin," he said gently.

"I know. I just don't know what to do without him," Aragorn replied. Legolas nodded again. What could he say?

"What did she say about Arwen?" he asked, trying to cheer the Ranger up some. He laughed as the Man blushed. "Come on, what did she say?"

"Nothing much, Legolas. She just asked about…" his voice trailed off, as if afraid of projecting his feelings for the elven girl too much. "Come, you never did say if she asked you about Ellie!" This time, Legolas blushed a bright red.

"What! How do you know!?" he demanded to know.

"Oh, I get around. Don't forget that I grew up with the twins," replied Aragorn grinning.

"Why you!" Legolas said.

"I'm sorry, Legolas," Aragorn replied, not looking at all sorry.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that before!" Legolas retorted, still angry with the human. "Have you ever met her?" he asked in a much quieter voice.

"Why, yes, I have. She is quite beautiful. Did she tell you what happened to her?" Aragorn whispered in reply.

"Yes, she did. Now, if you don't mind, I'd really rather not talk about Ellie," Legolas said.

"Okay," Aragorn replied. "Whatever you say!"

******************

Eventually, Legolas did stop, and Aragorn did stop yelling at the poor elf. Aragorn did accept Gandalf's death, as did the rest of the Fellowship. Aragorn did not tell anyone else about Legolas's secrets, his nails, his roll in his brother's death, or Ellie.


End file.
